East India Trading Company soldiers
The East India Trading Company soldiers, also known as Blue Coats, were British soldiers in the service of the East India Trading Company. History The East India Trading Company Marines were Royal Marines who were transferred to the Company, because the lack of protection on the Company’s Merchant ships. They are under the orders of Lord Cutler Beckett and his most trusted officers. They assisted in the executing of pirates in Fort Charles. However, they became confused and afraid as the pirates awaiting their hanging were singing a song. .]] During the invasion in Singapore, many of the EITC soldiers were led by Ian Mercer. In the fight against Sao Feng's men, most of the men were killed or wounded in battle. Beckett later had these soldiers stationed aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Admiral James Norrington, so that neither Davy Jones or his crew would not be able to have access to Jones' heart in the chest. A garrison of these soldiers were present at the moment when Lord Beckett almost had the Black Pearl in his grasp. In the ensuing battle, however, many of these soldiers were killed off by the pirates. Their corpses remained aboard the Black Pearl. Will Turner used some of the bodies to lead Beckett to the Pearl by tying the bodies to barrels, creating a bread-crumb trail. The bodies were fished out of the water when Beckett found them and slumped up into a pile, which attracted seagulls that feasted on these bodies. at Singapore.]] After the death of Norrington, Jones' crew led an attack against the soldiers, believing that it was the time to get back the ship. However, they were surprised to see Mercer and numerous soldiers aiming their weapons at them and at the chest. Some of these soldiers were able to sneak into Shipwreck City, but were dispatched by pirates. , several soldiers prepare to board the Black Pearl. ]] During the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom Davy Jones killed Mercer and sent the remaining soldiers to board the Black Pearl; Jones would thus have greater ease in attaining the chest which was guarded by Mullroy and Murtogg. The only known survivors are Murtogg and Mullroy who abandoned their post in the Dutchman after Jack Sparrow stole the Chest and swung over to the Black Pearl where they put on pirate attire and joined the crew in cheering the defeat of Beckett. Afterwards, the two chose to remain with the Pearl's crew as pirates. Appearance Although early EITC soldiers incorporated the type of uniform worn by Royal Marines, it appeared they acquired newer uniforms by the time Lord Cutler Beckett acquired the heart of Davy Jones. Their new uniforms differ from British Red Coat Marines; their design consists of dark blue jackets, maroon red tunics crested with gold, and black navy boots. The Blue Coats' weaponry consists of muskets with bayonets, swords, and cutlasses. Their military training is much like the Red Coat Marines, they can fend off pirate attacks quite easily and defend the ship against boarders. Usually, the soldiers are accompany by high-ranked soldiers and officers that command them. As demonstrated at Singapore, they are capable of engaging the enemy in violent close-combat after a withering volley of musket fire. Notable Blue Coats *Murtogg *Mullroy Behind the scenes *The action figure of the East India Trading Company Soldier by Zizzle was never released or made. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game): Official Strategy Guide Category:East India Trading Company soldiers Category:Royal marines